With the advent and steady growth of electronic mail and electronic commerce for messages and ordering, traditional mail, that is, the physical mail stream, will increasingly be utilized for sending and receiving packages and other types of mail pieces. In an effort to lower operating costs and increase value for their customer base, many high-volume delivery system operators sort items with automated equipment. Delivery system operators realize a cost savings by organizing a plurality of items into a delivery point sequence. For example, organizing a plurality of items into a delivery point sequence allows a delivery system operator to merely take the organized plurality of items and deliver the items in a sequence corresponding to a particular route.
Therefore, there is a need for delivery system operators, such as the United States Postal Service (USPS) and other organizations, to better organize items. More specifically, delivery system operators desire to efficiently organize a plurality of items into a delivery point sequence. This is because in an increasingly competitive environment, it is essential for a delivery system operator to reduce costs and exceed the expectations of those who receive a service. Efficiently providing item organization remains an elusive goal. Thus, there remains a need for efficiently providing item organization in an item delivery system. In addition, there remains a need for efficiently organizing a plurality of items into a delivery point sequence.